Although bicycle racks to suit a number of needs are currently available, conventional low-cost racks that are configured for the high-density parking of bicycles suffer from a number of drawbacks. For instance, one of the most common low-cost bicycle racks that is employed for high-density parking at many schools, churches, and small businesses comprises a frame that defines a number of vertical bars, such that a wheel of the bicycle must be wedged in between a pair of vertical bars. This conventional bicycle rack can cause damage to the wheel of the bicycle, often due to nothing more than the leaning of the bicycle. It is also not configured to be compatible with the U-shaped bicycle locks that are most commonly used today. The modular bicycle rack of the present disclosure provides a low-cost bicycle rack that may be configured for the high-density parking of bicycles and that does not suffer from these drawbacks.
Additionally, the transport of conventional bicycle racks to their location of use is typically difficult and/or costly and often requires transportation on pallets via LTL freight. In contrast, the modular bicycle rack of the present disclosure is configured to be inexpensively shipped to a desired destination and easily assembled and installed by the end-user at its location of use. If desired, the modular bicycle rack of the present disclosure may also be easily disassembled and stored for future use without requiring a large amount of storage space.